


Flu

by Arasa



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasa/pseuds/Arasa
Summary: Untuk sesaat Bansai berpikir, perasaannya saja atau Takasugi memang sangat baik padanya hari ini?





	Flu

Untuk pertama kalinya Takasugi melihat wajah pria itu pucat saat pintu apartemen milik Kawakami Bansai itu terbuka. Dengan badan yang bertumpu pada pada salah satu sisi pintu, bisa-bisanya kekasihnya itu masih berusaha tersenyum saat melihatnya. Padahal ia terlihat bisa ambruk kapan saja, dasar.

“Aa—“ Suara batuk terdengar dari pria itu, jelas sekali. “Shinsuke, maaf soal rencana kita hari ini—“

“Iya, iya, aku tahu.” Takasugi memilih masuk ke dalam apartemen pria itu, bahkan sebelum dipersilahkan oleh tuan rumah, “Aku juga tidak mau repot-repot jika kau sampai pingsan saat kita pergi nanti.”

“Maaf tidak mengabarimu sebelumnya,” Setelah pintu tertutup, Bansai masih berusaha berdiri sembari bersandar pada pintu, “Apa perlu kuantarkan kembali ke apartemenmu? Aku tidak ingin kau tertular flu juga.”

Mendengar hal itu, Takasugi sungguh merasa gemas bukan kepalang. Apa pria itu tidak sadar kalau kondisinya tidak baik seperti itu? Kini malah menawarkannya untuk pulang.

Kekasihnya ini jadi setengah bodoh saat sakit?

“Untuk orang yang sedang sakit kau banyak bicara juga,” Takasugi kini menarik Bansai dari pintu depan, berniat membawa pria itu kembali ke kamarnya, “Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Aku tidak ingin dengar protesmu hari ini. Jadi lebih baik kau diam dan istirahat selayaknya orang sakit.”

Untuk sesaat Bansai berpikir, perasaannya saja atau Takasugi memang sangat baik padanya hari ini?

* * *

Bansai kini telah terbaring di kamarnya (yang kali ini penuh dengan lembar partipatur; pria itu pasti terjaga semalam mengerjakan itu semua hingga membuat kondisinya seperti ini, Takasugi entah mengapa bisa menebak apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya; tentu saja pria itu sakit karena begadang semalam untuk lagu-lagunya). Bunyi thermometer mengalihkan pandangan Takasugi dari lembar partipatur yang ada.

“38 derajat.” Takasugi kini meraba kening sang produser musik, cukup panas. “Kau ini bukan anak kecil yang harus dingatkan untuk menjaga kesehatan di musim panas seperti ini, Bansai.”

Pria ini jelas-jelas terkena flu musim panas.

“Maafkan aku—“ Batuk terdengar dari pria itu kembali. “Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusku, aku baik-baik saja setelah ini, tidak perlu khawa—“

“Aku tidak khawatir padamu.” 

Kali ini Bansai hanya bisa terdiam dan menyimpan segala ucapannya dalam hati, _“Tapi itu jelas-jelas terlihat di wajahmu….”_

Keheningan kemudian tercipta diantara mereka sebelum Takasugi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, “Aku akan memasak sesuatu, kau pasti belum makan apapun.”

Mengingat kondisi Bansai saat ini tentu saja itu benar, berdiri saja ia perlu bertumpu pada dinding tadi. 

Bansai kini memandangnya penuh kebingungan, “Kau bisa memasak? Kau tidak akan membuat dapurku berantakan—“

Perempatan imajiner langsung muncul di dekat pelipis pria berambut keunguan itu, merasa seperti direndahkan. Walaupun belum pernah memasak (selama ini ia lebih memilih makanan siap saja di took terdekat) tapi kalau hanya memasak bubur semua orang juga bisa bukan?!

“Kau meragukanku?”

Sepertinya Bansai tanpa sadar telah salah bicara ada kekasihnya ini, “Bukan, maksudku bukan begitu.” Kalimatnya terputus oleh batuk yang datang, “Aku hanya memastikan saja.”

Entah mungkin karena menyadari keadaan Bansai saat ini, nada bicara Takasugi mulai melunak, “Aku bisa memasak, asal kau tahu saja.” Pria itu kemudian pergi menuju pintu, sepertinya mantap sekali memasak bubur saat ini, “Akan kutunjukan padamu.”

Bansai kini hanya terdiam, untuk satu dan lain hal, ia terkadang bingung kenapa sang kekasih sangat keras kepala untuk hal seperti ini.

* * *

Suara keras (seperti panci dan sendok yang jatuh) dari arah dapur membuat Bansai terbangun. Sudah berapa lama ia terlelap? Ngomong-ngomong, keributan apa yang terjadi di dapur? Tunggu, apa Takasugi baik-baik saja? Ia tidak membuat setengah dari dapur apartemennya hancur bukan?

Bansai sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang dibuat oleh Takasugi saat ini. Tapi saat ini badannya sungguh berat, ia hampir tidak memiliki tenaga. Ditambah dengan sakit kepala yang ia rasakan saat ini, untuk berdiri pun memerlukan usaha yang lebih.

Mungkin ia hanya berburuk sangka?

Sebelum pria itu sempat untuk berpikir positif, suara keras terdengar kembali dari arah dapur.

Baiklah, mungkin ia perlu melihat keadaan pria itu sekarang.

Baru saja Bansai membuka pintu kamarnya (dimana ia dengan susah payah berdiri), ia sudah melihat Takasugi dengan semangkuk bubur hangat yang dibawa di depan pintu kamarnya.

“Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur?”

“Aku mendengar suara keras dari dapur dan—“

“Kau pasti berhalusinasi karena sakit. Tidak ada suara apapun dari dapur selama aku memasak.”

“Tapi aku mendengar—“

**“Sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat tidurmu, Kawakami Bansai-san. Bubur yang kubawa saat ini panas sekali.”**

Bansai memilih untuk kembali, entah kenapa ia merasa bubur panas itu bisa jadi senjata yang mematikan kapan saja.

* * *

Jika Bansai harus jujur saat ini, bubur yang ia rasakan saat ini terasa asin bukan main. Ia hampir mengira jika Takasugi menjatuhkan seluruh garam ke dalamnya. Telur yang ada tidak termasak dengan baik. Syukurnya, sayuran yang ada di dalamnya tidak seburuk sisanya. Walaupun begitu, pria itu tidak menemukan alasan untuk tidak menghargai apa yang telah di buat oleh Takasugi.

Lagipula kekasihnya itu sampai repot-repot seperti ini. Setidaknya pria itu sudah berusaha.

“Terima kasih banyak atas makanannya.” Kedua tangannya tercakup singkat, kemudian menatap Takasugi sembari tersenyum.

Entah mengapa ia diam-diam merasa bersyukur. Takasugi merawatnya seperti ini, apa lagi yang harusnya ia harapkan?

“Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menghabiskannya.” Takasugi mengalihkan pandang. Mungkin pria itu diam-diam tahu jika apa yang ia buat jauh dari kata sempurna. “Seleramu cukup aneh.”

Ada raut wajah kecewa di wajah pria itu, Bansai tentu saja bisa melihat itu dalam sekilas pandang.

“Tidak juga.” Bansai tersenyum, kemudian menarik pria itu mendekat sebelum mencium pipi pria itu singkat, “Terima kasih banyak, Shinsuke.”

Walaupun tidak sebanding dengan apa yang pria itu lakukan, anggaplah yang tadi adalah bentuk rasa terima kasihnya yang berbeda (walau ia pikir Takasugi mungkin saja tidak menyadari itu).

“A—Kau...kau bisa membuatku tertular flu!”

“Begitukah?” Bansai hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi pria itu, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan, “Wajahmu tampak memerah, apa kau juga terkena flu dan perlu dirawat olehku juga?”

“Berhenti menggodaku, sialan!”

_Ma—_ Jika dirawat seperti ini, Bansai yakin esok hari ia akan sembuh lebih cepat. Kembali menulis lagu seperti biasanya dan menemani kekasihnya melewati musim panas bersama.

**Author's Note:**

> CRINGE ABIS lol. Saya gak kepikiran awalnya buat nulis ini, tapi akhirnya jadi dan malah di post. Maaf ya kalau jatuhnya jadi cringe abis :")) Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan dan banyak minum air putih ya!


End file.
